ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wands Are for Suckers
}} Belkar finds a new toy. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as a corpse) ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Redcloak ◀ ▶ * The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ * Tsukiko ◀ ▶ * The Eye of Fear and Flame ◀ ▶ (as Xykon ◀ ▶ and Skullsy) * Huecuva ◀ ▶ * Weepy Hobgoblin Cleric ◀ * Several Hobgoblin Soldiers * The entire armies of Team Evil and Azure City Transcript The field of battle. The army of hobgoblins, zombies and ghouls are overtaking the defenses of Azure City, while a sizable force waits in reserve. Redcloak and the MitD stand amidst the reserves. Roy's corpse lies alone on the plain between the battle and the reserves. The Huecuva blasts flame at the defenders on the wall, while Tsukiko does arcane battle on the castle parapet. Belkar stands on a pile of hobgoblin corpses, with the Weepy Cleric dead at his feet. Belkar: Huh... I could drink the healing potion, but then I would lose this kickass "battle damaged" look. Belkar: Geez, I bet a guy like Hinjo never has to make a tough decision like this. Belkar: Ah well. There's still a lot of bad guys who haven't screamed for mercy yet today. Belkar leaps from the pile while drinking the potion, healing him. As he lands he sticks his daggers into a pair of hobgoblins, killing them. The Eye of Fear and Flame stands nearby. Belkar: OH! And the plucky halfling sticks the landing, ladies and gentlemen! The judges are sure to like that! Eye of Fear and Flame: GAH!!!! Eye of Fear and Flame: Are you—are you going to attack me next? Belkar: Nah, I usually don't bother with undead, they're no fun to kill. Eye of Fear and Flame: Oh, whew! That's a relief! I was really getting scared there for a moment. Belkar: Wait, you're an undead that gets scared? Eye of Fear and Flame: This decoy job has really got me on edge... Belkar: Well THAT changes the equation considerably. I haven't worked out all the math yet, but I estimate the answer as, "You're screwed." Eye of Fear and Flame: Stay back! I can shoot Fireballs and Fear beams out of my magical eye gems! Belkar: ... Belkar: Really? Eye of Fear and Flame: Yes! Yes, absolutely! So what are you going to do about THAT, huh?? Two rounds later Belkar holds the skull of the Eye of Fear and Flame in front of him as he advances on more hobgoblins. Belkar: Now Fireball! Eye of Fear and Flame: Yes, sir, Mr. Bitterleaf. Skullsy shoots a fireball out of its eye gem, killing the hobgoblins. Belkar: Good boy! D&D Context * The Eye of Fear and Flame first appears in the 1981 Fiend Folio for AD&D (1st edition). It was updated for D&D 3.0 in the 2002 Book of Vile Darkness. Trivia * This is the final appearance of the Weepy Hobgoblin Cleric from #445. External Links * 450}} View the comic * 43636}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Fireball Category:The Battle of Azure City